<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Столкновение галактик by maricon_lanero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155789">Столкновение галактик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero'>maricon_lanero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Drug Use, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hints to a panic attack, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Overthinking, Post-Canon, fthegoldfinch2020: миди m-e, heartfelt confessions, snorting coke off each other, you know just a normal day in the Goldfinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Антверпене кое-что случилось, и Тео все никак не мог перестать об этом думать. А спустя три недели в магазин заявился Борис.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Столкновение галактик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569785">twist and then collide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewgothicromance/pseuds/thenewgothicromance">thenewgothicromance</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разумеется, в антверпенской квартире у Бориса был еще героин.</p><p>В ночь перед отъездом, как и сотню ночей до этого, они лежали развалившись на диване перед телевизором и смотрели очередную старую киноленту. Внимания «Праздничной гостинице», правда, уделяли немного, вместо того дрейфуя на звуковых волнах между вспышками тишины и темноты. Когда Борис выключил звук, Тео почти и не заметил, решив, что в разговоре на экране просто возникла пауза. Но тишина все нарастала, пока Тео наконец не развернулся к нему: в руке Борис держал пакетик с белым порошком. В похожей позе он когда-то стоял в отцовской кухне с таблетками Ксандры.</p><p>— Хочешь? — Борис потряс пакетик, будто уже не в первый раз спрашивал. Тео кивнул.</p><p>На стеклянном журнальном столике повсюду теснились пустые бутылки, контейнеры из-под еды на вынос и пепельницы, набитые окурками, валялась игла от инъекции пенициллина. Тео дернулся расчистить место для дорожек, но Борис жестом остановил его.</p><p>Ссыпав немного порошка из пакетика себе в ладонь, он выудил из беспорядка на столе лезвие и неострым краем сделал дорожку. Протянул руку Тео и кивнул.</p><p>Тот склонился над ладонью — исходящий от нее жар горячил лицо — и, быстро вдохнув, снова выпрямился и вытер нос.</p><p>— Твоя очередь, — бросил Борис, и Тео протянул руку.</p><p>Манжеты на его рубашке были застегнуты; Борис расстегнул одну и закатал рукав, что показалось Тео излишним, но возмущаться он не стал. Сидел, вытянув руку, и ждал, но Борис лишь принялся за вторую манжету.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Пробую кое-что новенькое.</p><p>Закончив с рукавами, он взялся за подол рубашки, и так уже выправленной из штанов, и принялся расстегивать ее снизу.</p><p>— Какого черта, Борис? — возмутился Тео, но продолжил сидеть неподвижно, нелепо вытянув руку, будто в ней что-то было или будто Борис всерьез намеревался туда что-то положить.</p><p>Расправившись с четырьмя или пятью пуговицами, Борис прервался и развел края рубашки. А потом, взглянув на Тео, расхохотался.</p><p>— Ха! Ты похож на мексиканского гангстера. — Он постучал себе по воротнику.</p><p>Тео повторил:</p><p>— Какого черта, Борис? — и, пнув его, сел ровнее.</p><p>Он собирался привести себя в божеский вид, но вместо этого почему-то расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы, стянул рубашку с плеч, поправил сбившиеся очки. Борис резко перестал улыбаться, и взгляд его потяжелел. Тео понятия не имел, что это значит, — или просто не хотел понимать. Может, он не желал знать, как Борис поступит, не желал оказаться перед выбором — предотвратить его следующий шаг или нет.</p><p>Борис встал перед ним на колени.</p><p>— Устраивайся поудобнее. — Он качнул головой на спинку дивана, и Тео машинально откинулся назад и чуть сполз вниз.</p><p>Борис высыпал порошок ему на живот и неострым краем лезвия сделал дорожки.</p><p>Будь это фильм, все вокруг и они сами сейчас были бы окрашены в разные цвета, омыты синим, фиолетовым, желтым, красным. Играла бы музыка, шумели, смеялись бы люди. И камера бы описывала вокруг них круги, снова и снова.</p><p>Но это не фильм: ярко-белым горел экран телевизора да оглушительно громко и сбивчиво дышал Тео, пока Борис холодными пальцами и холодным же лезвием оставлял на его коже морозные следы. </p><p>Дорожку Борис сделал чуть пониже пупка и, склонив голову, уперся локтями по обе стороны от бедер Тео.</p><p>— Борис, — позвал Тео, и прозвучало это так надрывно, что тотчас же захотелось запихать слова обратно себе в рот. Борис бросил на него короткий взгляд и улыбнулся, показав эти свои новенькие белоснежные зубы. А потом снова опустил голову; одну руку поднес к носу, а вторую вытянул у Тео рядом с бедром и легонько положил пальцы на бок.</p><p>— Сиди смирно, Поттер.</p><p>Только тут Тео заметил, что его трясет: от сдержанных невесомых выдохов Бориса мышцы на животе сокращались, и лишь усилием воли он сумел заставить легкие и все тело замереть. Попытался успокоить и сердце. Борис ждал, практически вжавшись лицом ему в живот, а у Тео в голове звенели вчерашние слова: «И даже на пороге смерти хотеть не перестану».</p><p>Борис сделал один резкий вдох и покончил с дорожкой.</p><p>На Тео накатило хорошо знакомое ощущение: наркотики наконец начали действовать. </p><p>После этого он уже почти ничего не помнил. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.</p><p>В какой-то момент он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, над ним нависал Борис — зрачки его расширились, а во взгляде по-прежнему было что-то неясное.</p><p>Он скользнул руками по его телу — и Тео снова подумал: «И даже на пороге смерти хотеть не перестану». Он подумал, что сделал бы что угодно, попроси Борис об этом. Вслух произнести такого он не мог, но сдавленный звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, пожалуй, сказал все за него.</p><p>После он помнил: Бориса на нем, горячее дыхание, зубы, прихватывающие кожу; Бориса в полный рост над ним, большой палец за поясом штанов, ладонь лежит на ширинке. Тео помнил, как сполз на пол и встал перед ним на колени. </p><p>И еще.</p><p>Он помнил, как Борис трахал его в рот, слюну на подбородке и пальцы в волосах, как неуловимо сбивались на каждом толчке бедра Бориса, будто он пытался замереть, но не получалось. Помнил его член в горле — глубоко до тошноты. И когда Борис наконец отстранился, Тео не вдохнул полной грудью, а лег на пол, с горящим лицом, трясущийся и возбужденный.</p><p>Да, помнил он немало, но только отрывками, как сон. Помнил, что Борис поднял его на ноги и втолкнул в спальню, что оглаживал пальцами позвонки, что по лицу Бориса гуляли оранжевые и голубые отсветы от уличных огней, а под глазами выделялись темно-синие круги. Помнил, что упал на кровать, на локти, и над ним и вокруг него был один лишь Борис, сильный запах его парфюма, дыхание, щекочущее шею. Шепот на ухо:</p><p>— <i>Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.</i> — По-русски.</p><p>Он узнал одно из слов, то, которому много лет назад научил его Борис, но вот точного смысла вспомнить не смог. Да и не было нужды: Борис развел его колени в стороны, Борис заставил его желудок сжаться, Борис сделал так, что его глаза закатились.</p><p>Того, что Тео запомнил, было достаточно.</p><p>*</p><p>Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, он никак не мог перестать об этом думать. И каждый раз, когда Китси, чьи улыбки постепенно становились все более натянутыми, пыталась с ним поговорить, он вспоминал и стыдливо отводил взгляд, а уши его горели. Впрочем, не то чтобы он чувствовал себя таким уж виноватым: в конце концов, она предельно ясно дала понять, какими видит их отношения.</p><p>
  <i>«Я подумала, пока мы не поженились, это не так уж важно. Я и не ждала, что ты поймешь, каково это — влюбиться не в того человека».</i>
</p><p>Было почти смешно. Ну а помимо всего прочего, когда несколько дней прошли в весьма натянутых разговорах и Тео так и не согласился обсудить, где он пропадал с неделю и не брал трубку, а Китси продолжала злиться и не собиралась ни за что извиняться (да и не то чтобы он мог от нее такого требовать) — они разорвали помолвку. Китси отправилась к матери сообщать новости, а Тео, старясь лишний раз об этом всем не думать, пошел к себе и погрузился в размышления о Борисе. Пытался прекратить, но обрывки воспоминаний, выкрашенные в оранжевый и голубой, не желали так просто исчезать.</p><p>По четыре ночи кряду он глотал таблетки, дарившие ему крепкий беспробудный сон.</p><p>Прошло три недели, навязчивые мысли так и не отступили, — и в магазин снова заявился Борис. </p><p>Звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью. Тео в этот момент был занят с клиенткой, почтенной миссис Вудраф, водил ее рукой по внутренней стороне столешницы. И Бориса увидел, когда обернулся поприветствовать вошедшего.</p><p>Тот демонстративно на него не смотрел — разглядывал что-то на витрине с украшениями у входа, бездумно ковыряя ногти. Одет он был в темную рубашку и слишком для него, худого и поджарого, широкий в плечах кожаный пиджак. Попытавшись одновременно сглотнуть и сделать вдох, Тео подавился и сильно закашлялся.</p><p>Миссис Вудраф похлопала его по плечу.</p><p>— Вы в порядке?</p><p>Борис не поворачивался и, судя по всему, улыбался.</p><p>Тео старался растянуть беседу с ней как мог, хотя в обычной ситуации давно бы уже спровадил за дверь. Но в какой-то момент она все-таки твердо собралась уходить:</p><p>— Не буду и дальше занимать ваше время, похоже, вас ждет другой посетитель. </p><p>После ее ухода Тео замер, частично скрытый коллекцией деревянных часов на полке. А потом Борис наконец повернулся к нему и позвал:</p><p>— Поттер. — Он улыбался.</p><p>— Борис, — ответил Тео и, опустив взгляд, притворился, что на полке нужно что-то поправить. Спустя мгновение он продолжил: — Зачем ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк?</p><p>— Мне нравится Нью-Йорк, — пожал плечами Борис. — У меня всегда тут есть дела.</p><p>Тео молчал. </p><p>— Может, сходим поужинаем? — предложил Борис.</p><p>Хотелось кричать, но Тео, конечно, сдержался. И даже не сказал: «Ну, не знаю, я занятой человек». И даже не сказал «нет».</p><p>Он сказал:</p><p>— Ага, давай.</p><p>Борис снова разулыбался.</p><p>— Отлично. Заберу тебя отсюда в семь, да?</p><p>Тео молча кивнул.</p><p>Следующие четыре часа он провел в мучительных раздумьях, не отменить ли ужин, написав Борису что-то вроде: «Понятия не имею, о чем я думал». </p><p>Да вот только Тео знал, о чем думал: как проснулся и увидел лицо спящего Бориса, омытое голубоватым светом, как утро смягчило и сгладило его обычную острую угловатость, как ресницы отбрасывали на щеки тени. Тео тогда выскользнул незаметно из квартиры и поймал такси до аэропорта.</p><p>Борис вернулся в магазин в одну минуту восьмого, и все время до этого Тео провел почти без движения. Он не переоделся, да и зачем? Борис тоже не стал, на нем были те же кожаные туфли, что и в Амстердаме, — он все-таки не променял их на армейские ботинки, которые любил в юности.</p><p>— Готов? — спросил он. Тео принялся закрывать кассу и возился с ней до тех пор, пока тянуть стало уже некуда. Потом наконец вышел за Борисом на улицу и, раз уж машина их не ждала, зашагал вслед за ним по тротуару. </p><p>Борис отвел их в бар, похожий на тот, в котором они встретились в прошлый раз. Они снова заняли угловой диванчик в полутьме и ели картошку с колбасой. Тео уже успел забыть, как Борису нравился заведенный порядок.</p><p>— Ну как ты тут? — спросил Борис с набитым ртом.</p><p>— В порядке, — осторожно ответил Тео, будто этого Борису бы хватило, будто он затем и позвал его на ужин, чтобы услышать простое «в порядке». Не то чтобы Тео в принципе понимал, зачем Борис позвал его на ужин.</p><p>— Извинился перед своими гостями? — легко подначил Борис, сделав глоток.</p><p>— Ну, не прямо словами через рот.</p><p>Борис рассмеялся.</p><p>— А что твоя невеста?</p><p>Тео еле сдержал гримасу.</p><p>— Бывшая невеста.</p><p>— Ах, вот оно что. — Свое удовольствие от этого факта Борису скрыть не удалось: он попытался спрятать улыбку за стаканом, но Тео все равно заметил.</p><p>— Мог бы и не радоваться так откровенно, — бросил Тео, но, поскольку настоящей злости он не чувствовал, прозвучало не слишком едко.</p><p>— Прими мои извинения, — пожал плечами Борис. — Но ты сам говорил, что был несчастлив.</p><p>Тео уперся взглядом в стол, сжав в руке нож для масла.</p><p>— Я и сейчас несчастлив, — ляпнул он непонятно зачем. Борис вечно заставал его врасплох.</p><p>Борис перестал улыбаться, но тон его не изменился.</p><p>— Я не шутил тогда: пойдем ко мне работать. Ничего рискованного, — добавил он быстро, увидев, как Тео побледнел. — Никакой, как это говорится, полевой работы. Другие дела, деликатные вопросы, которых всегда выше крыши. А ты — ты хорошо управляешься с деликатнейшими из дел.</p><p>— Разве у тебя за это не Мириам отвечает? — Какой дурацкий вопрос... Будто именно это его останавливало.</p><p>— Мириам весьма талантлива. Она справится со всем, что бы я ей ни поручил.</p><p>— Ну, а магазин?.. — начал Тео, но Борис его перебил:</p><p>— Тебе не обязательно соглашаться сейчас. Давай просто поедим и хорошо проведем вечер, ладно?</p><p>В повисшей тишине Тео возил картошку по тарелке: есть он не мог и дрожал от напряжения. И как ему теперь общаться с Борисом? Словно ничего не случилось? Что он делал, когда они были подростками? Каждое утро он просыпался, вел и, главное, чувствовал себя как обычно — будто Борис не знал про него абсолютно все, не видел его разбитым на мелкие кусочки и потом собранным заново. А если и знал, и видел, то это ничего не значило.</p><p>Сейчас он не мог смотреть на Бориса и не думать об этом, предвкушал с тошнотворным страхом, что Борис поднимет эту тему. Если поднимет. Нет, он больше не мог ждать — как и делать вид, что не ждет. </p><p>— Теперь все не так, как раньше, когда мы были детьми, — произнес он. — Я не могу взять и забыть.</p><p>Борис даже перестал есть и сощурился, замерев с занесенной над блюдом вилкой.</p><p>— Забыть? Что ты пытаешься забыть?</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Борис.</p><p>— Нет, правда, ты вечно пытаешься что-то забыть. — Борис покачал головой и ткнул в Тео пальцем. — Все эти годы ты даже не смотрел на картину, будто у тебя получилось бы забыть, что она вообще существует.</p><p>— Ага, прямо как все эти годы, когда ты даже не звонил, будто и правда забыл. — Теперь он смахивал на ревнивую подружку и ненавидел себя за эти слова. И к чему, блин, это все вообще?</p><p>Что, если тогда, много лет назад, все происходящее имело несколько другой смысл, нежели Тео думал? Не то чтобы он в принципе придавал этому какое-то особое значение, но в то время он считал, что если кто-то из них и тешил себя иллюзиями, так это Борис. Больше того, он был в этом уверен. Они просто развлекались, это пройдет. Но вот Борис... Борис поцеловал его прямо на глазах у таксиста, поцеловал не потому, что был пьян или ему хотелось девчонку, а потому, что знал, что будет скучать. Разве это не искренность? Ну а в Антверпене, что ж, Тео не знал, что все это значило.</p><p>Но точно хотел повторения, пусть и желание это было непонятным и с каждым днем, проведенным в размышлениях, понятнее не становилось. </p><p>Пальцы Бориса в его волосах, руки на затылке, не позволявшие двинуться. </p><p>Дорожка кокаина на животе и Борис, вдохнувший <i>его</i> вместе с порошком. Руки Бориса на его теле.</p><p>И хотя Тео постоянно об этом думал, он никак не мог решить, значило ли это что-то и хочет ли он вообще, чтобы значило.</p><p>— Забыл тебя? Да что ты такое говоришь, забыл! Послушай, Поттер, времечко тогда было пиздец, и я сам был пиздец. У меня осталась картина, а ты — ты сидел в Нью-Йорке, и я не знал, что делать. Ты так быстро уехал, и после этого — после я понятия не имел, как все исправить. Конечно, думал я, ты уже наверняка заметил, что картину подменили, и теперь меня ненавидишь. Об этом я тебе уже говорил. Но забыть тебя? Как ты можешь такое говорить? Да вся моя жизнь с тех пор, как ты уехал, была о тебе, и я...</p><p>В баре резко стало тихо. Борис, успевший вскочить на ноги, стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, и упирался ими в столешницу. Он оглянулся, запустил пальцы в волосы и снова сел.</p><p>— Я лишь хочу сказать, что это ты вечно пытался все забыть. Даже когда мы были детьми, это ты постоянно отрубался. Так что же тебе нужно забыть на этот раз?</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Борис, — снова произнес Тео, и сам услышал, как беспомощно это прозвучало. А Бориса уже было не остановить.</p><p>— Все, что со мной произошло — много плохого, но и много хорошего тоже, — привело меня сюда. Я не могу этого изменить, так зачем притворяться? Жизнь такая, какая есть. А ты слишком уж сильно ей сопротивляешься.</p><p>Тео опустил голову на руки: не стоило ему ничего говорить. Не надо было даже заводить эту тему. Как вообще можно обсудить все это, не называя при этом вещи своими именами? И не с кем-то там, а с Борисом. Надо было держать рот на замке.</p><p>— Забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил, — бросил Тео и тут же шумно вздохнул, когда понял, чт<i>о</i> ляпнул.</p><p>— Забудь! Забудь! Снова ты со своим «забудь»! — заорал Борис, бурно жестикулируя. — Поттер, я ничего не забыл.</p><p>Тео не хотел участвовать в этом разговоре — хотел, чтобы Борис прекратил, замолчал, перестал скандалить. </p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я... — только и успел начать он, без понятия, что говорить дальше, как Борис перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его.</p><p>Крепко сжал его лицо в ладонях — прямо как тогда, много лет назад.</p><p>Потом сдавил пальцами загривок, и Тео уже и думать забыл о том, что было много лет назад, а вместо того снова вспомнил, как стоял на коленях у Бориса между ног в его квартире. Он рывком отстранился.</p><p>Секунду Борис не двигался: со склоненной головой и закрытыми глазами, расслабленным гладким лбом и чуть приоткрытыми губами он выглядел он так нелепо, что у Тео коротко прострелило в груди. Но спиной он чувствовал буравящие взгляды, и в горле встал ком.</p><p>— Какого, мать твою, хрена, Борис? — прошипел он. Борис нахмурился и открыл наконец глаза. Он казался грустным — или даже, скорее, разочарованным, как в Вегасе, когда Тео уезжал. И этот его вид, будто Борис не понимал, не осознавал, почему нельзя творить такие вещи на глазах у кучи других людей, — Тео терпеть не мог этот его вид.</p><p>И он рванул оттуда.</p><p>Выбрался из-за стола, пронесся мимо всех, кто на него пялился, выбежал на улицу. Пройдя полквартала, он остановился и заметался туда-сюда по кругу.</p><p>Все вокруг было слишком холодным и резким. Уличные фонари гудели и слепили ярко-оранжевым светом — голубой и оранжевый на коже Бориса, мерцавший на изгибе плеча, на пальцах, которые он переплетал с его пальцами и которыми прижимал крепче к кровати. Тео вывернул карманы штанов и пальто, с сожалением обнаружив, что в них не оказалось ничего, что помогло бы снять напряжение.</p><p>— Тео. — К нему бежал Борис. Когда они были младше, он едва ли когда-то звал его так, по имени. — Прости, — он тяжело дышал, — я не хотел, чтобы тебе было неловко, я просто...</p><p>— Так нельзя! — не глядя на него, Тео растирал ладонями лицо. — Все эти люди на нас пялились, так просто... так нельзя.</p><p>— Никто на нас не пялился.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь, — стоял на своем Тео.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что тебе неловко. У меня в квартире все это было неважно, там ты дал мне, что я хотел. Но тут, когда тебя могут увидеть какие-то незнакомцы, ты не желаешь, чтобы я и пальцем тебя касался.</p><p>«У меня в квартире ты дал мне» — вот что он имел в виду, даже если и не сказал прямо. Тео знал, он помнил.</p><p>— У меня в квартире, — продолжил Борис и подошел ближе. Когда Тео поднял на него взгляд, глаза его сияли: — ты мог позволить себе хотеть. А тут, снаружи, ты думаешь, что так нельзя.</p><p>Глядя в пол, Тео задышал тяжело и быстро, съежился.</p><p>Борис положил ему руки на плечи, уравновешивая, заземляя.</p><p>— Прости, — выдавил Тео, сопротивляясь двум противоположным желаниям: оттолкнуть Бориса и зеркально отразить его жест, опустить руки ему на плечи, подбодрить.</p><p>— Все хорошо, Поттер, — прошептал Борис, продолжая крепко его удерживать.</p><p>Тео хотел. Борис был прав — ну конечно, он был прав.</p><p>— Только давай не тут.</p><p>— Тогда пошли со мной в отель.</p><p>Так просто это прозвучало, что, казалось, глупо будет поступить иначе. Почему бы Тео не пойти с ним в отель? Какие тут могут быть причины не идти? Борис позвал, а Тео хотел, да и к тому же они наконец уберутся вон с улицы, подальше от всех, у кого могло сложиться о них превратное представление.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он, и, когда Борис улыбнулся, было сложно не улыбнуться вместе с ним. </p><p>*</p><p>Он поселился недалеко от магазина. Может, это что-то значило, а, может, просто совпало — Тео не стал спрашивать и молча пересек фойе вслед за Борисом. </p><p>Сейчас все было иначе, чем в Антверпене. Там, когда Тео пошел к нему домой, Борис обещал вечеринку, девочек. Не сказать, что Тео хотел всего этого, но так у него хотя бы было оправдание. А сейчас — нет. В лифте они не говорили. Ну, точнее, Тео не говорил — Борис же рассказывал какую-то сумбурную историю о заселении в отель, и Тео пытался слушать, но его собственное сердцебиение заглушало слова.</p><p>В номере не горел свет, и Борис даже не дернулся его включить; на фоне тихо играл телевизор, включенный на канал с рекламой. Легко было представить, что они вовсе не покидали Антверпен.</p><p>Именно эта схожесть и придала Тео смелости опуститься на колени перед Борисом, стоявшим в изножье кровати. </p><p>Борис приподнял брови и вплел пальцы ему в волосы, мягко приласкал. Вжавшись лицом в его живот, Тео попытался вспомнить, целовались ли они в Антверпене. И сколько еще всего они делали, о чем он забыл? Целовались ли они детьми, еще до такси, до его отъезда?</p><p>Отстранившись, Тео сел на пятки.</p><p>Борис расстегнул ремень и те немногие пуговицы на рубашке, которые изначально потрудился застегнуть; в темноте его кожа сияла тусклыми оттенками бело-голубого.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты... — начал Тео, но не смог закончить. Не смог это произнести. Не знал, как пояснить, что Борису надо было делать все как тогда: двигаться за него, отобрать у него возможность принимать решения. И даже если бы Тео и мог произнести это вслух, не факт, что стоило было — не факт, что после этого Борис бы все еще его хотел.</p><p>
  <i>Борис его хотел.</i>
</p><p>Эта мысль почти ошеломляла. Прежде ему никогда не приходилось о таком думать, прежде это всегда было побочным эффектом, случайностью, вопросом удобства. Но сейчас они были тут, потому что Тео пошел за Борисом, прекрасно понимая, что ждет его по ту сторону двери. На сегодняшнюю ночь лимит принятых им решений был исчерпан.</p><p>Ничего из этого он не мог произнести вслух, а потому лежащую на своем затылке руку Бориса он накрыл своей и надавил. </p><p>И взял в рот.</p><p>— Поттер, — шумно выдохнул Борис и сжал пальцами его голову.</p><p>Тео стянул с него штаны, чтобы избавиться от мешавшего у подбородка ремня, и те упали к лодыжкам. Когда Борис застонал и вставил глубже в горло, Тео закрыл глаза и отпустил себя. Он позволил себе дрейфовать, забыв, кто он и где он. Борис был прав: Тео всегда пытался что-то забыть, и здесь на короткое мгновение он мог себе это позволить.</p><p>Одной рукой Борис уперся в кровать и толкнулся так глубоко, что Тео подавился. На глаза набежали слезы, а горло сжалось, и все, о чем он мог думать, — это об этом моменте, только о Борисе, только о сейчас, о влажных звуках, наполнявших комнату, с какими его трахали в глотку. Он мог думать лишь об этом до тех пор, пока Борис не заговорил. И начав, уже не мог остановиться, частил какие-то глупости, и б<i>о</i>льшую часть даже не по-английски.</p><p>— Тео, ты такой, ты... <i>ты так хорошо выглядишь стоя на коленях</i>, Тео, так хорошо, <i>так хорошо. Боже мой, ты прекрасен, не останавливайся</i>, Тео, я... так хорошо, ты такой...</p><p>После этого он, кажется, забыл все другие слова и, поглаживая его большим пальцем за ухом, бормотал:</p><p>— Так хорошо, ты такой... — Он толкался все быстрее и быстрее, а потом выдавил по-польски: «<i>Dochodzę</i>» — и по-русски: «<i>Я кончаю</i>» — и, напрягшись всем телом, спустил ему в рот.</p><p>Тео подавился и отодвинулся, сплюнув себе прямо на рубашку. Борис опустился рядом на колени и взял его лицо в руки.</p><p>— Прости, — сказал он, но Тео лишь покачал головой. Тогда Борис убрал длинную нитку слюны с его подбородка и поцеловал.</p><p>Тео никогда прежде не целовал Бориса трезвым. А если подумать, то не факт, что вообще когда-то раньше целовал его сам — и сейчас он активно исправлял положение.</p><p>Было не так, как с Китси или другими девчонками. Не потому, что у Бориса губы другие — поцелуй был по обыкновению нежным, влажным и липким, — а потому, что Тео чувствовал себя по-другому. Как будто нервничал, но без той привычной болезненной тревожности. От этого поцелуя в его голове образовалось пустое сияющее ничто, от этого поцелуя тянуло в животе. А потом Борис поднял его за плечи и толкнул на кровать.</p><p>Тео откинулся на локти и от того, как Борис вытянулся на нем сверху, у него перехватило дыхание. Кажется, Борис это почувствовал.</p><p>— Здесь можно хотеть, — пообещал он, и Тео глубоко вдохнул.</p><p>Кивнув, он лег.</p><p>— Я тебя хочу, — хрипло признал он в потолок. Борис вздрогнул и взглянул на него сверху; волосы его падали Тео на лицо, и за ними видны были его глаза, блестевшие в сумраке комнаты.</p><p>Борис потянулся к ремню, и Тео приподнял бедра, чтобы дать спустить штаны до колен. А потом, замерев, обратил все внимание на грубый фактурный потолок и сконцентрировался на нем так сильно, что почти пропустил, как Борис сместился ниже, взял его вставший член в руку и коснулся губами. Тео весь покраснел, ведь Борис видел и, главное, ощущал, как сильно ему понравилось быть использованным.</p><p>Но смущение отошло на второй план, как только Борис взял его член в рот до самого конца.</p><p>Тео не схватил его за волосы и не толкнулся вперед, глубже, а только положил руки на голые плечи, помня о шраме чуть пониже того места, где лежала его левая ладонь.</p><p>Тео и раньше отсасывали, разумеется. Китси неплохо это удавалось: каждое ее действие было четко выверено. Но она, пожалуй, уж слишком осторожничала, будто вечно боялась размазать губную помаду, даже когда была не накрашена. </p><p>Борис не осторожничал.</p><p>И это тоже было для Тео внове. «Борис его хочет», — пришла к нему неправильная, отвратительная в своей истинности мысль, и от нее у Тео сжался желудок, а резко накатившее возбуждение приблизило его к развязке быстрее, чем хотелось бы.</p><p>Какое-то время он балансировал на грани, желая одновременно и кончить, и продлить удовольствие. А потом Борис широко лизнул его член, и Тео нарушил тишину, подавившись воздухом. Он опустил взгляд, но Борис, слишком занятый делом, с порозовевшими растянутыми на члене губами и волосами, темной массой лежавшими у Тео на животе, не смотрел него. Тот самый Борис, с которым они делили выпивку, шрамы, кровать. Борис, капризный и взрывной. Не было такой вещи, которой Тео не сотворил бы ради него.</p><p>— <i>Bogurodzica</i>, — пробормотал Борис, отстранившись на секунду, чтобы размять челюсть. Что он сказал, Тео не понял, но хрипотца в его голосе стала последней каплей.</p><p>И когда его наконец перестало трясти, Борис сел и с улыбкой вытер рот.</p><p>— Ведь хорошо же хотеть, да? — спросил он, плюхнувшись рядом на кровать. А Тео все никак не мог отдышаться.</p><p>*</p><p>Потом, когда они лежали и Борис рассказывал о последней поездке в Норвегию (избегая говорить прямо, что конкретно он там делал) и играл с его пальцами, Тео не мог не думать обо всех ночах, проведенных с Китси, о том, чем они были похожи на эту и, что важнее, чем отличались. </p><p>Он даже не знал, стоит ли ему сравнивать одно с другим, но все не мог отделаться от воспоминаний, как она болтала обо всяком: приятеле, с которым случайно столкнулась, о чем-то, что сказал Тодди, — а он вежливо притворялся, что слушает, но на самом деле думал о своем. Тео, обращенный мыслями скорее внутрь, чем во внешний мир, даже Бориса сейчас слушал вполуха, хоть и уделял ему гораздо больше внимания, чем привык. Сложно было не вовлечься в рассказы, где то и дело мелькали фразы «А потом в нас начали стрелять», и «Я сказал: «Нет, господин полицейский, я этого человека ни разу в жизни не видел!»</p><p>А еще был секс, и его он тоже не мог не сравнивать. С Китси все проходило, ну, по-другому: Тео практически всегда был обдолбан (пусть до сегодняшней ночи то же самое касалось и Бориса) и считал это своей обязанностью, долгом, продиктованным животной мужской натурой. Что до Бориса, то Тео пока не готов был решить, как он себя с ним чувствовал: мужчиной, животным или кем-то совершенно другим. Он размышлял, как, будучи с Китси, вечно думал о посторонних вещах: пыльном абажуре, ее новых серьгах, о том и сем. Но с Борисом существовало лишь это мгновение, его руки и рот поглощали Тео целиком.</p><p>— А ты притих, Поттер, — заметил Борис. — Уже заскучал?</p><p>Тео рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да кто с тобой вообще может заскучать?</p><p>Борис улыбнулся, но не засмеялся, застыл в ожидании.</p><p>— Не понимаю, что бы это должно значить, — признал Тео едва слышно, глядя в никуда.</p><p>Будучи подростком, он никогда не забывал, что «они просто веселились». Но сейчас он знал, что это не так, был в этом уверен. А еще он думал, что, несмотря на прежние заявления Бориса — «Мы были молоды, хотели девчонок... в этом возрасте, наверное, такое со многими бывает», — тот тоже знал эту правду. И поэтому, пожалуй, они сейчас были тут. Или не так: поэтому они из раза в раз оказывались тут.</p><p>— «Должно значить». Поттер, вечно ты переживаешь о том, что д<i>о</i>лжно, — фыркнул Борис. — Ты сам волен определять смысл этого или чего угодно другого. Это же лучшее, что есть в жизни, а ты... </p><p>— Борис, — прервал его Тео, и что-то такое было в его голосе, что Борис замолк. — Я не знаю... </p><p>Он глубоко вдохнул, и Борис положил ладонь ему на щеку, заставив повернуться и смотреть на себя.</p><p>— Я так тебе и не сказал. — Сердце у Тео колотилось как сумасшедшее, и голос его звучал сипло и неровно. Борис не отрывал от него темных, блестящих глаз, к счастью или к сожалению ловя каждое его слово. — Я хотел сказать, но не сказал. Я любил тебя.</p><p>Он почти ожидал, что Борис ответит: «Я знаю». Тео всегда принимал это за данность и именно поэтому так и не попытался отыскать его самостоятельно ни разу за те восемь лет. Он ведь и так уже знал. Как он мог не знать?</p><p>Но Борис не сказал: «Я знаю», он не сказал ничего. Между бровями у него залегла складка, а нижняя губа мелко задрожала. </p><p>— Я любил тебя, — повторил Тео, и ему почти захотелось рассмеяться: так просто оказалось наконец произнести это вслух. — Но я не понимаю, что это значит.</p><p>— Тео. — От того, как Борис произнес его имя, протянув «э» и выдохнув «о» в конце, Тео повело. Глаза у Бориса мерцали, и он пытливо вглядывался ему в лицо. — Ты не понимаешь, что значит любить кого-то?</p><p>Тео покачал головой.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, что значит любить тебя. Значит ли это, что моя жизнь — абсолютно вся моя жизнь — теперь изменится?</p><p>Борис пожал плечами.</p><p>— Необязательно. Но ты сам сказал, что несчастлив. Так что дурного в переменах?</p><p>«То, — подумал Тео, — что себя я изменить не могу». Если он изменится слишком сильно, станет непохожим на себя, когда... на себя до всего этого, то пути назад не будет.</p><p>Но сейчас он смотрел на Бориса и думал, что, может, он тогда не сумел сказать: «Я тебя люблю», потому что всегда знал, что уже изменился и в то же время остался прежним. Какие бы перемены ни ждали его, остановить он их не мог, как никто не мог перестать седеть. Попытаться скрыть — да, но не изменить и не прекратить, равно как нельзя прекратить умирать.</p><p>— «И даже на пороге смерти хотеть не перестану», — пробормотал он, и Борису хватило секунды, чтобы вспомнить слова, которые он сам когда-то произнес.</p><p>— «Поднявший меч, от меча и погибнет», — добавил он.</p><p>Значит, Тео был прав в своих подозрениях — по крайней мере, Борис, похоже, думал так же. Что, как ни старайся, не удастся перекроить собственные желания. И что часто твои желания — именно то, что определяет тебя.</p><p>Когда-то Тео казалось благородным поступать правильно, пусть даже в итоге от себя не убежишь. Но сейчас, когда перед ним сидел Борис, тот самый Борис, который видел его худшие, но еще и лучшие дни — а те дни, что они, двое мальчишек на краю света, провели в почти что пустом квартале, были тогда лучшими за долгое время, — Тео решил, что, хоть он и не может сбежать от своих желаний, есть шанс, что они его не прикончат.</p><p>— <i>Я тоже тебя люблю</i>, — произнес по-русски Борис. — Этому-то они научили тебя на курсе разговорного русского? </p><p>Тео кивнул. Борис закрыл глаза и крепче сжал его ладонь.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>